


Dongsaeng-ie

by Yoons_91



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Bottom Renjun, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoons_91/pseuds/Yoons_91
Summary: Renjun memang menggoda, adiknya terlanjur mencintainya juga tubuh seksi nya.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Sungchan
Kudos: 7





	Dongsaeng-ie

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam tapi belum ada tanda tanda adiknya akan pulang cepat. Renjun menghela nafasnya kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk memanaskan sup rumput laut yang tadi sore di buatnya. Adiknya suka sekali masakannya, bahkan hampir setiap harinya ia membawa bekal yang disiapkan renjun untuk dibawa kesekolah.

Biasanya jika pulang telat begini ada kegiatan tambahan disekolahnya.

Renjun melilitkan tali apron di leher dan pinggangnya, kemudian meraih panci berisi sup rumput laut yang sudah matang, untuk memanaskannya sebentar.

Beralih mengecek mesin penanak nasi, apa masih hangat atau sudah dingin. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, supnya sudah mengepulkan asap tipis. Renjun mematikan kompor elektrik di depannya, meraih mangkuk kecil yang sudah diisi nasi tadi. Lalu menuangkan supnya sedikit. Dan membawa makanannya ke meja makan. Menikmati makannya sendiri dalam hening, karna biasanya renjun menikmatinya dengan sang adik

"Noona..." sebuah panggilan menghentikan kegiatan makan nya.

Renjun menoleh dan berkacak pinggang didepan adiknya yang menenteng bola basket kotor juga pakaiannya yang renjun yakin adiknya itu pasti berkeringat banyak.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan.. aku tidak suka dipanggil noona! Aku itu laki laki, sama sepertimu" renjun mencak mencak sambil menghampiri adiknya untuk menarik telinga nya dengan gemas. Tapi perbedaan tinggi badan yang membuatnya kesulitan bahkan sudah berjinjit pun telinga adiknya itupun masih sulit digapai. Membuat yang lebih tinggi hanya cengar cengir mencibir tubuh pendek kakaknya.

"Aduh.. noona hati hati dong" renjun hampir kehilangan keseimbangan yang membuat tubuhnya oleng dan langsung ditahan sang adik dengan sigap. "Sudah tau pendek masih aja pengen jewer telingaku"

Renjun terkejut saat wajah adiknya begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan hidung mancung itu nyaris menyentuh hidungnya juga. Renjun bisa merasakan hembusah nafas hangat adiknya. Sejenak ia menikmati wajah tampan sang adik yang masih tersenyum... mengejek.

"Tsk! Kau ini.. sana mandi dulu, badanmu berkeringat" renjun mendorong bahu adiknya menjauh, ia membenarkan kembali letak pakaian dan apron yang masih belum ia lepas.

Adiknya mencebik tidak rela 'pelukannya' dilepas paksa.  
"Aku mau makan dulu.. itu pasti supnya masih panas kan? Kalau aku mandi, nanti makanannya dingin lagi" ditariknya kursi makan berhadapan dengan renjun. Lalu mengambil mangkuk yang sudah renjun isi juga dengan nasi dan mengambil sumpit yang juga sudah renjun siapkan. Keduanya kembali melahap makan malam sederhana buatan renjun. Tapi adiknya selalu bilang, -

"Masakan noona itu bukan hanya sederhana. Mungkin memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi rasanya seperti masakan restoran bintang lima. Noona Jjang.. aku suka" pipi renjun merona dipuji adiknya begitu setiap kali mencicipi masakannya.

"Berlebihan ah.. hanya sup biasa, semua orang juga bisa membuat yang lebih enak dari ini" adiknya menggeleng protes lalu meletakan sumpitnya ke meja dan menatap wajah kakaknya dengan serius.

"Aku berani jamin, tidak ada yang senikmat ini. Kau kan membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, masakan mama saja tidak ada yang senikmat ini hahaa"

Renjun melayangkan sendok kecil ke kepala adiknya

Tuk!

"Jangan begitu sungchan-ah.. nanti mama dengar bisa dipotong uang jajanmu" adiknya hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah selesai.. kau lanjutkan makanmu setelah itu mandi" renjun beranjak membawa mangkuk yang sudah kosong keatas westafel untuk mencucinya.

Sungchan masih memperhatikan bagaimana kakaknya berjalan dengan sangat menggemaskan juga ketika mencuci mangkuk kotor. Entah ini hanya pandangannya atau pikirannya yang kotor. Kenapa bokong kakaknya terlihat sangat.. err, menggoda.

Ingatkan dia kalau renjun kakaknya itu laki laki dan, bagaimana bisa bokong laki laki sebulat itu.

"N-noona.. aku juga sudah selesai" ia ikut menghampiri renjun, dan berdiri bersebelahan dengan kakaknya untuk mencuci mangkuk. Tapi gerakannya melambat saat ia begitu dekat dengan kakaknya yang memakai kaos tipis dengan bagian leher yang merosot turun sedikit dibahunya. Membuat sungchan dapat melihat bagaimana kulit mulus kakaknya dan... 'ya tuhan.. apa itu yang berwarna merah kecoklatan. Aku.. aku ingin mengigitnya'

"Sungchan-ah!! Kau ini, kenapa melamun sih, lihat airnya banjir. Sini berikan, biar aku yang mencuci" renjun menghardik galak dan merebut pekerjaan sungchan yang masih bengong dengan susah payah meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

"Sana mandi! Kenapa masih disini?" Renjun menyuruh lagi. Yang entah bagaimana ditelinga sungchan terdengar seperti '-ayo mandi bersamaku'

"Noona, aku-" sungchan menatap wajah -bibir kakaknya yang terlihat sangat plum dan seksi, bibir itu terlihat seperti squishy yang ingin sungchan tekan tekan juga melumatnya.

Brak!

Sungchan membalikan tubuh renjun sampai punggung kakaknya itu menabrak lemari es disampingnya. Ia tidak sabar dan setan dikepalanya terus saja membisikkan 'lakukan saja apa yang kau ingin lakukan. Tidak masalah walaupun itu kakakmu sendiri'

"Chan apa yang hmph-"

Renjun melotot terkejut saat wajah sungchan mendekat dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melumat bibirnya. Memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil hingga mendorong lidahnya masuk untuk bergulat dengan lidah renjun. Menyesap setiap inchi rongga mulut hangat kakaknya dengan penuh nafsu

"Chan-ahh.." renjun meraih bahu tegap adiknya, mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher sang adik yang masih mengenakan kaos basket.

Sungchan semakin berani, ia mengangkat kedua kaki renjun sekaligus yang langsung melingkar di pinggangnya. Ciuman belum terputus, bahkan sekarang bibir renjun membengkak karena terus dihisap dan di gigit.

Renjun ikut terbawa nafsu, mulai membalas ciuman adiknya dengan sensual. Yang ditanggapi dengan seringai tipis oleh sungchan.

Beranjak dari bibir, sungchan melihat leher dan bahu kecil sang kakak yang juga memanggilnya untuk dilumat.

Renjun memberikan akses untuk sungchan supaya lebih leluasa menggigit lehernya. Memberikan jejak basah dan merah tanda kepemilikan. Tidak peduli kedua orangtua mereka ada dirumah atau tidak. Yang jelas, mereka hanya ingin kenikmatan ini tidak segera berakhir.

"Chan, ngh.. mama dan papa dikamarnya, n-nanti.. akh, shh.." bibir renjun bergetar saat lehernya di gigiti dan di hisap dengan kuat oleh sungchan. Membuatnya pasrah hanya mendongak.

"Who cares?"

Sungchan membawa kakaknya masuk kedalam kamar tamu dilantai satu, masih dengan menggendong sang kakak ia menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Membaringkan renjun diatas tempat tidur lembut. Menipiskan jarak mereka dan tanpa menunggu lama, sungchan kembali menciumi bahu renjun.

"Noona.. apa aku boleh?" Sungchan bertanya disela kegiatannya menciumi bahu. Menatap wajah kakaknya yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Lakukan.." wajah renjun merona malu, "t-tapi aku baru pertama kali. T-tolong lakukan perlahan, ne?" Renjun mengulum senyum tipis saat melihat wajah adiknya tersenyum cerah.

Tangan cekatan itu segera menarik tali apron yang masih menempel di tubuh renjun, lalu melepas kaosnya dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada tonjolan kecil merah muda yang sangat sangat menggoda. 

Sungchan kembali menerjang renjun, menekan kedua tangan kecil kakaknya, sementara ia menghisap dada renjun. Membuat tubuh kakaknya menggeliat meronta kecil. Merasakan sensasi geli saat dadanya di kulum dan di gigit.

"Ugh.. chan, a-aku mau pipis.." renjun mengeluh penisnya sakit ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sungchan yang mengetahuinya segera melepaskan celana pendek kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak menggunakan dalaman apapun

"Shit!! Kau benar benar seksi noona.." bersiul kurang ajar saat melihat penis kecil kakaknya menegak dan memerah siap mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Tahan sebentar, kita bahkan baru memulai. Dan noona sudah ingin keluar? Tsk! Tidak asik"

Renjun melotot horor saat sungchan menekan ujung penisnya. Menutup jalur keluar air seninya yang terasa sudah tertampung diujung.

"Ngh.. chan, jangan ditutup, akh.. please. A-aku mau pipis"

"Nope!! Aku ingin memuaskanmu dan kau sama sekali belum memuaskanku"

Sungchan meraih pena kecil diatas nakas lampu tidur. Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan renjun,

"AKH!! -" dibenamkannya pena kecil itu dilubang penis renjun. Membuat kakaknya refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Kiyeowo.. penismu lucu sekali noona" sungchan kembali menatap hasil karyanya, memainkan pena kecil itu dengan menarik ulur, membuat penis renjun semakin menegang.

"Ukh.. chan-ah, j-jangan dimainkan lagi, i-tu sakith.."

Sungchan tidak peduli. Ia kembali mengangkat kedua betis renjun sampai bokong nya terangkat dan menampakan lubang rapat rektum kakaknya yang berkedut.

"Lubangmu berkedut noona.. kau tidak sabar aku memasukkan penisku ke lubangmu?" Sungchan bertanya seduktif membuat renjun merinding membayangkan bagaimana lubang rektumnya yang kecil dimasuki penis besar adiknya.

"A-aniya.. jangan lakukan itu chan-ah,.. k-kau boleh menciumku atau apapun. T-tapi jangan ahh.." sungchan memotong ucapan renjun yang tiba tiba mengendus dan meniup niup lubang berkedutnya. Memberikan renjun sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Renjun meremang, tubuhnya merinding hanya dengan tiupan sungchan didepan lubang rektumnya.

"Aku akan masuk dengan pelan -" renjun menggeleng, tangannya mencoba meraih penisnya sendiri untuk melepas pena itu tapi sungchan dengan sigap kembali menekan kedua tangan renjun kembali keatas tempat tidur. Membuat yang dibawahnya hanya pasrah "aku janji akan masuk dengan perlahan. Oh iya, tunggu sebentar"

Sungchan keluar kamarnya dan terdengar berlari mungkin ke kamarnya. Renjun menghela nafas lega saat melihat sungchan keluar. Ia menatap penisnya yang memerah dan bengkak karna menahan cairannya.

Tangan bergetarnya mencoba untuk menarik pena itu perlahan, 

"Sshh, sakithh" renjun mengelus permukaan penisnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa ngilunya.

"Yak! Noona!! Kau melanggar perintahku" sungchan kembali dengan wajah merah padam, menahan marahnya. Renjun terkejut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Bergerak mundur diatas tempat tidur, menghindari sungchan yang masih terlihat galak.

"Noona! Jangan membuatku marah dan berbuat kasar padamu. Cepat kemari!" Sungchan memerintah, aura dominannya benar benar menguar membuat nyali renjun menciut takut.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia kembali mendekat kearah adiknya yang menenteng sebuah botol dan entah renjun tidak tau apa namanya.

"Cepat masukkan kembali benda itu kedalam penismu" sungchan memerintah lagi, melihat pena itu nyaris terdorong keluar.

Renjun menggangguk ragu, dengan wajah menahan tangis, ia menggenggam kembali penisnya dan mendorong masuk lagi pena sialan itu. Sungchan tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Anak baik.. kau harus menjadi bayi menggemaskan malam ini noona, aku mau kau menurut padaku" sungchan mengacak surai abu abu renjun dengan sayang.

Ia lalu mengacungkan tangannya yang menenteng sesuatu. "Ini namanya lube.. aku akan menggunakan ini sebagai pelicin supaya kau tidak kesakitan ketika aku memasukkimu" sungchan menjelaskan seperti keadaan berbalik sekarang, sungchan kakaknya dan renjun adiknya yang menatap polos penjelasan sungchan. Renjun tidak mengerti, dan kenapa adiknya bisa mempunyai benda benda seperti itu.

"Lalu yang ini-" ia mengacungkan benda yang lain, terlihat seperti kalung dengan bandul lonceng kecil yang terlihat sangat lucu. Renjun berbinar melihatnya, meski tidak tau apa fungsinya, tapi benda itu terlihat sangat cantik. "Ini namanya chokker.. aku akan memakaikan ini dilehermu. Noona pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik"

Sungchan meraih dagu renjun dan mencuri kecupan kecil dibibir kakaknya. Lalu melingkarkan kalung itu dileher renjun. Kalungnya terasa pas seukuran dengan lehernya.

"Yeoppo.. cantik sekali" sungchan memuji dengan memainkan lonceng kecil di leher sang kakak dengan gemas 

Pipinya menanas, merasa malu dengan pujian sang adik.

"Berbaring noona.. dan angkat kedua kakimu keatas!"

Renjun menunduk kemudian menatap wajah sungchan yang mulai mengoleskan cairan yang namanya lube itu ke permukaan penisnya.

"C-chan-ah, p-penisku sakit.. a-aku, apa aku boleh melepaskan -"

"Tidak! Lakukan saja perintahku." Sungchan membuka kaosnya kemudian mengangkat lebih tinggi kedua kaki kakaknya.

"Aku akan melepaskan ini setelah mendapatkan cum pertamaku" tersenyum miring, lalu jemarinya yang sudah basah oleh lube mulai bergerak membuka lubang rektum renjun. Memulainya dengan memasukkan perlahan jari tengahnya, lubang renjun benar benar kering.

"Nhh, c-chan.. hhh" renjun menahan nafas untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan perih di lubangnya yang diterobos masuk jari panjang sang adik.

"Tahan sedikit noona, aku sedang berusaha melebarkan lubangmu supaya mudah dimasuki penisku"

Jari telunjuk ikut masuk kedalam lubang itu, berebut tempat dengan jarinya yang lain dan mencoba terus melebarkan lubang sempit renjun seperti gerakan menggunting.

"Ngghh~" renjun melenguh, lubangnya sensitifnya merespon dengan sangat baik. Membuat singchan tersenyum menang karena berhasil menemukan sweet spot kakaknya.

"Ah disitu ya, baiklah.. aku akan masuk sekarang"

Diarahkannya kejantanan yang sudah tegak sempurna, perlahan ia mengeluarkan jemarinya yang segera berganti dengan mendorong masuk penisnya cepat

"Aakh!!!" Renjun mendesah sakit, rasanya sepuluh kali lipat dari dua jari tadi. "C-chan.. rasanya, aneh.. akh, a-aku tidak suka" renjun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghindarkan bokongnya agar penis itu terlepas.

"Tsk!! Diamlah noona! Aku jadi tidak fokus"

Plak! Bokong renjun ditampar, terasa perih dan meninggalkan jejak merah dipermukaan kulit mulusnya.

"Lebarkan lagi kakimu.. penisku belum masuk semua!"

Renjun mengangguk patuh, perlahan melebarkan kembali bokongnya. Dalam hati ia mengeluh 'baru setenganya saja membuatku hampir mati, bagaimana jika itu masuk semua'

Renjun memilih memejamkan matanya. Rasa perih pintu masuk rektumnya semakin menjadi saat sungchan kembali memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Ahh akh.. chan, umphh" renjun mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panjang sang adik. 

"Lubangmu sempit noona! Ahh membuat penisku terjepit didalamnya, astaga. Ini benar benar Nikmat sekali!" Sungchan terus menggerakan penisnya, membuat lubang itu lecet karena terus begesekkan dengan benda asing.

Sambil menunggu mendapatkan klimaksnya, sungchan kembali meraih bibir merah renjun dan kembali melumatnya.

"Ahh hhh, a-aku mau pipis.. ngh, aku mau pipis lagi chan-ah" renjun merengek merasakan orgasme keduanya yang hampir meledak dan tanpa perasaan sungchan kembali mendorong lebih dalam pena yang tertanam itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Sungchan semakin kuat menggerakannya dengan tak berarturan, membuat renjun kembali menggelinjang geli. "Sedikit lagi!"

Renjun mendongak saat penis sungchan didalamnya semakin membesar menandakan siap menembakkan cairannya di dalam tubuh renjun. Membuat yang dibawah mendongakan wajahnya dengan pasrah.

"A-aanhhh.." renjun mendesah merasakan hangat didalam sana saat sungchan menembakan cairannya dengan kuat. Kepalanya terkulai kesamping, lelah dan pegal karna kakinya terus terangkat.

"K-kau benar benar nikmat noona.. aahh aku, menyukaimu" sungchan mengecup pipi renjun yang kelelahan, kecupan lembut sarat bahwa ia benar benar menyukai kakaknya

"Aku akan melepas ini, tahan sedikit. Mungkin ini terasa sangat ngilu" sungchan menatap prihatin pada penis bengkak renjun yang nyaris membiru.

Renjun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Tubuhnya lemas, terlebih sungchan belum mengeluarkan penisnya sedikitpun membuat lubangnya ngilu dua kali lipat.

"N-nghh.." lenguhan renjun terasa membuai telinga sungchan saat ia melepaskan pena kecil dilubang penisnya dan otak mesumnya kembali berpikir 'lanjutkan permainanmu, buat kakakmu semakin tidak berdaya dan tunduk dibawahmu'

Sungchan kembali menyeringai saat melihat cairan bening menyembur dari lubang penis renjun yang ditahannya sedari tadi. "Sepertinya kau menikmati permainan ini noona? Bagaimana kalau aku melanjutkan nya.. hm?"

Renjun kembali melotot galak, lalu memukul bahu adiknya dengan kesal meskipun masih terasa lemah.

"Aniya!! Kau benar benar mesum.. bokongku sakit bodoh!" Renjun kembali mendorong tubuh bongsor sungchan hingga penyatuan mereka terlepas dan kembali membuat renjun meringis ngilu

"Ouchh.. akh! Sakit huhuu" renjun meringkuk memegangi bokongnya yang masih terasa perih.

"Aduh noona.. kan sudah ku bilang satu ronde lagi"

"Tidak mau!! Sekarang cepat gendong aku ke kamar! Aku tidak bisa berjalan, hiks.. adikku benar benar jahat" renjun menangis dramatis. Masih meringkuk di pojok tempat tidur, membuat sungchan gemas ingin memakannya lagi.

"Aku janji tidak akan meminta satu ronde lagi, tapi kita tidur disini saja ya, sumpah noona.. aki tidak akan macam macam sekarang" sungchan membujuk supaya renjun mau tidur lagi dengannya.

"Tidak!! Cepat gendong aku kekamar!"

Sungchan memohon sekali lagi dengan wajah memelasnya membuat renjun menghela nafasnya kesal, tatapan itu benar benar membuatnya luluh.

"Janji hanya tidur? Aku akan memukulmu kalau kau ingkar!" Sungchan mengangguk semangat, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Dan sedikit pelukan hangat, hehe"

"Hhhh.. cepat kesini, dan usap bokong ku yang sakit. Penismu itu sebenarnya batu atau daging, bokongku lecet semua!"

Renjun bersungut sungut kesal. Tanpa sadar kalau perintahnya malah membangunkan lagi adik kecil sungchan.

Hehe.. buat renjun noona tidur baru aku menggagahinya lagi.


End file.
